¿Semidiós o Vengador?
by Nicobethshiper27
Summary: Percy jamás se preocupó demasiado por lo que pasaba en el mundo de los mortales, pero motivado por la venganza se vera inmerso en un mundo lleno superheroes. Ahora una duda carcome su mente ¿Semidiós o Vengador?
1. Chapter 1

Huir, es la única idea que cruza mi mente cuando veo a un grupo de monstruos listos para matarme ¿podría matarlos a todos con facilidad?  
Si, pero no podía arriesgarme a lastimar a los mortales que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Aunque la niebla ocultara a los monstruos y mi espada no les hiciera daño, era muy peligroso luchar ahora.  
Con velocidad corro para perder a los monstruos, y para mi suerte lo consigo. Después de la agitada carrera decido regresar al apartamento de mi madre.  
Una vez allí, ella me recibe con un caluroso abrazo, saludo a Paul y me dirijo a saludar a mi pequeña hermana menor Sophie Blofis que tiene 1 año de edad. Ella al verme estira sus pequeños y rechonchos brazos de bebe hacia mi dirección mientras ríe de alegría al verme  
-¿Cómo has estado pequeñaja?- le digo a Sophie mientras la cargo y le hago cosquillas alrededor de su estómago, mi hermanita ríe y yo me río con ella.  
El resto de la tarde la pasó con mi familia disfrutando como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo.  
Cuando ya faltaba poco para que obscureciera decido qué es momento de regresar al campamento mestizo  
-Mamá, es momento de irme-  
\- Hijo ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí- dice mi madre  
-Me gustaría quedarme, pero mañana vienen los chicos del campamento Júpiter, y como líder de los griegos debo recibirlos- le digo con un poco de pena, detesto decirle que no.  
-Esta bien hijo, pero por favor ten cuidado- dice con un poco de preocupación en su voz.  
Me despido de mi madre, padrastro y hermana, y parto al campamento. Al llegar al Árbol Thalia soy recibido por mí novia Annabeth, que tiene una mirada reprobatoria dirigida hacia mi, trago en seco esto no es bueno  
-Perseus Jackson- okey esto es malo  
-Si Listilla- digo con la mirada más tierna que puedo hacer  
-Agh, no puedo enojarme contigo- dice para finalmente besarme. Los dos juntos descendemos la colina y nos dirigimos a la fogata, donde se encuentran el resto de campistas. Al llegar nos sentamos junto a Nico (que ya no era tan antisocial)y Leo, que pese a todo pronóstico se llevan medianamente bien, a los pocos minutos una muy feliz Piper se nos une.  
-¿Por qué tan feliz, reina de la belleza?- le pregunta Leo a Una muy sonriente Piper  
-Jason viene- es su única repuesta,antes de ponerse en un tipo de transe, en el que no paraba de sonreír. Los chicos y yo la miramos extrañados, ese no es un comportamiento normal en ella.  
-Modo Afrodita- dice Annabeth al ver nuestros rostros  
Después de ese extraño incidente, pasamos el rato como unos adolescentes medianamente normales (si no contamos el echo de que Piper seguía en modo Afrodita). Cuando terminó la fogata cada uno se dirigió a su cabaña, al llegar a mi cabaña me recosté en la cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo un mal presentimiento, lo tengo desde que me desperté, tengo la extraña sensación de que algo malo sucedió. Solo espero que no sea nada ya he pasado por demasiado en muy poco tiempo.  
Intentó alejar los malos pensamientos de mi mente mientras me cambio para ir a desayunar. Una vez vestido salgo de mi cabaña y me dirijo al comedor.  
Poco antes de llegar, una chica (hija de Hermes quizás) se me acerca y me dice  
-Percy, Quiron te espera en la casa grande-dice nerviosa  
-Gracias, por avisarme-le digo con una sonrisa a la que ella corresponde con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
Me dirijo calmadamente hacia la casa grande. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?  
Al llegar allí Quiron me recibe, y es desde ese momento en el que sé que algo va mal.  
-¿Quiron, para que me llamaste?  
-Eh...pues...-balbucea notablemente nervioso  
-Quiron ¿qué está pasando?  
-Percy...yo debo decirte algo-toma aire antes de continuar-Percy, Tú madre murió-  
Y fue en ese momento, en el que mi mundo se derrumbó.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Qué? — es lo único que logró articular, no podía ser cierto, había visto a mi madre hace solo unas horas, era imposible que estuviera...—No es cierto...¡No puede ser cierto! — miro a Quiron desesperado, intentando creer que solo es una broma, una muy cruel. Pero él solo agacha su cabeza, haciendo que mi mayor temor se haga realidad —¿Cómo pasó?— le pregunto

—Anoche ingresaron por la fuerza al departamento— Quiron tenía la voz quebrada— Intentaron defenderse pero...— dice dejando las palabras en el aire. No, no puede ser, es imposible. Lo miro intentando buscar consuelo, para finalmente derrumbarme. Lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y mis sollozos son cada vez más fuertes Quiron se acerca intentado consolarme, pero en este momento nada es capaz de hacerlo— ¿Fueron mortales?— preguntó manteniendo mi vista fija en el suelo

—Si...

El resto del día lo sentí pasar en cámara lenta, no quería salir de mi cabaña, no quería ir a cenar, simplemente quería despertar de está horrible pesadilla, Annabeth y Jason intentaron varias veces entrar y sacarme de allí a rastras, pero después de varios intentos decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar.

Permanecí recostado en mi cama mirando al techo durante gran parte de la noche ya sin más lágrimas que derramar. Al día siguiente debía hacerme cargo de los servicios funerarios, rendir mi versión a la policía y otras tantas cosas que no sabía como iba ha ser capaz de afrontar. Al menos todo aquello me serviría de distracción para no hundirme en mi tristeza.


	4. Chapter 4

Siempre supe que este día llegaria, siempre supe que algún día me vería a mi mismo dejando flores en la tumba de mi madre, sabia que algún día la muerte la alcanzaría. Pero yo imaginaba que seria dentro de muchos años, despues de que ella hubiera tenido la larga y plena vida que merecía después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por mi causa.  
Me encuentro en el cementerio de pie frente a tres lapidas de piedra, frente a quienes eran mi familia. Nadie nunca estará preparado para esto, ningúna persona jamas estará preparada para ver a los suyos bajo tierra. Siento un nudo en la garganta y un enorme dolor me oprime el pecho, las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos. ¿Cómo seria capaz de seguir viviendo después de esto?  
—Te vez patetico— una voz conocida habla a mis espaldas  
Me volteo dispuesto a enfrentarla  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Nemesis?  
—Deseo lo mismo que tu Perseo...— me dice mientras se acerca a mi— Venganza  
—¿Cómo estas tan segura que eso es lo que deseo?  
Ella ríe sin gracia  
— Semidiós, te recuerdo que soy la diosa de la venganza. Se perfectamente cuando alguien la busca.  
— No quiero tu ayuda  
— Acaso no quieres torturarlos, no deseas escucharlos suplicar por vida. No deseas hacerlos sentir el dolor que a ti te causaron— sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como dagas afiladas, aquello era algo que aunque quisiera no puedo negar. — Con mi ayuda podrás lograrlo...  
—No— mi voz flaquea ligeramente sin poder evitarlo  
Ella me dedica una mirada burlona  
—Si cambias de opinión...—me susurra antes de desvanecerse — Sabrás dónde encontrarme


	5. Chapter 5

No estoy bien.  
Soy completamente consiente de ello. Apenas salgo de mi cabaña, Annabeth, Jason, Piper y Leo han hecho hasta lo imposible para sacarme de mi encierro.  
Las palabras de Nemesis no dejan de darme vuelta a la cabeza, quiero convecerne de lo contrario, pero...Lo deseo, deseo ver sufrir a los que han echo daño a quienes quiero.  
Miro al techo de mi cabaña, es más de medianoche, debería estar durmiendo. Por primera vez en días siento la necesidad de salir a tomar aire, me levanto de cama y salgo de mi cabaña en completo silencio, lo que menos necesito ahora es tener a las harpías persiguiendome.  
Camino por el campamento sumergido en mis pensamientos, hasta que sin darme cuenta llego hasta lo más profundo del bosque, me recuesto a los pies de un árbol y me permito relajarme. Cientos de recuerdos empiezan a inundar mi mente. Mi familia es la protagonista de todos ellos. Lanzo un profundo suspiro mientras siento resbalar las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Lo admito deseo vengarme.  
-Sabía que al final lo aceptarias- escucho a Nemesis a mis espaldas  
-Si recibo tu ayuda ¿Qué tendré que darte a cambio?  
-Lo sabrás a su momento Perseo  
\- ¿Por dónde empiezo?  
-Corta una cabeza...y dos más la remplazaran- me dice antes de desvanecerse en una luz dorada. Dejándome intrigado.

-¿Lo encontraron?  
-No señor  
El hombre maldijo en silencio  
-¿Y la niña?  
-Se encuentran haciéndole estudios, pero por él momento parece ser un buen sujeto de experimentos  
-¿Alterada?  
-No señor  
-Servirá por ahora


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana ha pasado, ya no me encierro en mi cabaña, bueno al menos no por mucho tiempo.  
No hablo mucho con nadie, solo lo necesario.  
Hace poco empece a tener extraños sueños, en ellos veo a gente que no conozco en lugares a los que no e ido ni he visto jamás, escucho fragmentos de conversaciones en un idioma que no soy capaz de comprender. Todos ellos terminan igual, con un susurro, Hydra.  
No son sueños de mestizo, son algo diferente, algo que no puedo entender.  
Es temprano por la mañana, desperté sudando y con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.  
¿Un presentimiento?  
Me dirijo al comedor, pero antes voy a dar una vuelta por la playa para relajarme.  
Hay algunos niños que pese a ser tan temprano, ya juegan entre ellos. Camino entre ellos intentando no interrumpirlos.  
—...Y el cielo se abrió y los aliens surgieron del agujero...— escuche decir a un niño mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban atentamente.  
Cuanta imaginación tienen los niños, pensé.  
—¿¡Viste a algún vengador!?  
—¡Si! Ironman paso volando por encima de mi cabeza  
—Wow...  
Salí de la playa a paso tranquilo, pero las palabras de ese niño se clavaron en mi mente por alguna razón. Ironman...ese nombre me llamaba poderosamente la atención. Moví la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Quizás solo es un personaje de alguna película me dije.  
Finalmente llegue al comedor y me senté en mi mesa. No había muchos campistas, la mayoría eran hijos de Apolo que ya terminaban sus desayunos.  
Comí con tranquilidad sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor  
—¿Cómo estas amigo?—pregunta Jason sentándose a mi lado  
—Lo mejor que se puede estar— le digo en un suspiro. Él me dedica una sonrisa triste.  
Ambos comemos en silencio.  
Los niños en la playa vuelven a ocupar mi mente, por alguna extraña razón sus palabras despiertan en mi una extraña curiosidad.  
—Ironman...— susurro mientras miro fijamente mi plato de waffles. Jason voltea a verme con una ceja levantada mientras devora un pedazo de fruta.  
—¿Ironman?— pregunta extrañado  
—Escuche a unos niños hablando de él hace rato— le contesto  
Se queda pensando por unos segundos  
—Debe ser sobre el incidente de New York— dice volviendo a su comida  
Lo veo esperando una explicación  
—Sucedió mientras estabas desaparecido, unos aliens intentaron conquistar la tierra o algo así, los detuvieron un equipo llamado...¿Los Vengadores? creo que ese era su nombre— me dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo  
—¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?— pregunto muy sorprendido y extrañado  
—Supongo que cuando eres mestizo esas cosas te parecen lo más normal del mundo—dice bajando los hombros.  
No puedo argumentar nada ente esa lógica, me digo mientras termino mi desayuno


	7. Chapter 7

De alguna manera siento que lo sucedido en New York hace unos meses está relacionado con lo que le paso a mi familia. He intentado saber lo más posible sobre ellos y todo apunta a que tengo razón.  
Mis sueños se han vuelto cada vez más específicos, ahora puedo distinguir con más claridad nombres y rostros, pero saber eso no me llevará a ningún lado.

Es por la noche uno de aquellos sueños me ha vuelto a despertar. El sueño no mostraba mucho en realidad, solo un par de edificios y calles, que daban la impresión de estar en Washington, aunque no podría asegurarlo.

Definitivamente necesito aire fresco, salgo de mi cabaña en silencio, debe ser más de media noche. Me dirijo hacia la playa sin prestar demasiada atención a mi alrededor, camino durante largo rato intentando despejar mi mente, pero me es imposible, tantas cosas son difíciles de procesar en tan poco tiempo.  
-Sinceramente pensaba que tardarías más tiempo en entender las pistas- la voz de Nemesis se escucha a mi espalda. Volteo a verla confundido  
-No me mires así, no me gusta hacer las cosas sencillas- Suspiro son pesadez la verdad no me sorprende  
-¿A dónde debo ir?- le digo resignado  
-Eso tu ya lo sabes...- Está forma de decir todo y nada a la vez de Nemesis ya me está cansando.  
-Washington-susurro  
-No puedo hacer mucho por ti, Zeus me tiene vigilada, por lo que tienes que irte de aquí máximo hasta mañana, después me sera imposible ocultar tu aura- La miro ligeramente sorprendido la verdad no esperaba que fuera a irme tan pronto - Aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte...  
-No- digo seguro, ella me sonríe con suficiencia  
-Pues más te vale despedirte, no te aseguro que vuelvas- la diosa se dio la vuelta desapareciendo en un destello

Vuelvo apresurado a mi cabaña,  
Nemesis dijo que tengo hasta mañana, pero si no me voy ahora jamás lo haré. Guardo en una mochila una pequeña cantidad de ropa y dinero, por fortuna encuentro en mi cabaña un poco de néctar y ambrosía, aunque la verdad no se como llegó a aquí.  
Cargo la mochila en mi hombro y me dispongo a salir de mi cabaña, pero las palabras de la diosa resuenan en mi mente, como un triste recordatorio.  
-... _más te vale despedirte, no te aseguro que vuelvas_ \- Miro a los lados y entre el desorden encuentro un pequeño cuaderno, me siento en mi cama y empiezo a escribir (no sin dificultad) una carta de despedida. Me limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes que brotan de mis ojos y finalmente salgo.

Llego hasta la entrada del campamento, los pies me pesan como plomo, cierro los ojos mentalizandome para lo que viene, una vez salga no abra vuelta atrás

-¿Percy?- una voz surge de entre las sombras, trago duro sin voltear a mirar  
-¿Qué demonios haces?- la voz de Nico resuena en mis oídos. Giro la cabeza encontrándome con el hijo de Hades  
-Me voy  
-¿Qué?- su incredulidad es palpable. Me mira fijamente y abre los ojos con sorpresa -Por qué no puedo sentir tu aura?!- Agacho la cabeza sin responde -¿Qué hiciste Percy?- su voz denota verdadera preocupación  
-Nemesis- susurro. Lo oigo maldecir en voz baja  
-¿Qué hiciste?- lo miro con tristeza y con un suspiro le cuento toda la historia

-Esto es una locura- me dice después de unos segundos -No puedes hablar en serio- dice negando con la cabeza

-Se que tú me entiendes Nico...- le digo ya sin más opciones  
-Percy...  
-Ayúdame, está es la única manera  
Nico me miró fijamente pero al final cedió  
-Te cubriré, pero debes prometerme algo  
-Hare lo que sea  
-Quiero que me prometas que no dejarás que la venganza te consuma por completo. Prométeme que después de que logres tu objetivo intentaras seguir con tu vida.  
-Yo...yo lo juro por el río Estigio- Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos - Ambos nos miramos  
-Gracias- le digo con sinceridad. Él se gira y se encamina al campamento, antes de alejarse por completo me dice sin mirarme  
-Ten cuidado Percy

Me volteo y salgo de la seguridad del campamento. Meto mi mano en mi bolsillo y agarro mi espada sabiendo que a dónde sea que vaya ella no podrá ayudarme.  
Me alejo del campamento sin mirar a atrás sabiendo bien que quizás jamás regresare


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth despertó con miedo, había tenido una pesadilla sobre el Tártaro, hace mucho tiempo que ella no tenia una, y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era estar con su novio.

Annabeth salió de su cabaña dirigiéndose hacia la del hijo de Poseidon. El muchacho la preocupaba demasiado, no sabía como haría él para afrontar su situación.

Con estos pensamientos en mente la semidiosa toco la puerta de la cabaña. Nadie respondió, con un suspiro volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo solo recibió silencio, de seguro Percy seguía durmiendo, penso.

Ya un poco fastidiada abrió la puerta y entro dispuesta a levantar a su novio de la cama. Pero para su sorpresa la cabaña estaba vacía, era bastante temprano por lo que era extraño que el muchacho ya estuviera levantado, sin darle mayor importancia, Annabetha salio de la cabaña y se dirigió al comedor.

Ya allí condujo su mirada hacia la mesa de Percy, encontrándose solo con Jason que comía tranquilamente.

Se sentó en su mesa con la sensación de que algo iba mal. Una vez terminado su desayuno se hacerco a Jason que estaba por irse a entrenar.  
-¿Has visto a Percy?- la voz de la rubia tenia un ligero deje de preocupación  
Jason pensó un momento para luego negar con la cabeza  
-No lo he visto desde anoche- le contesta - ¿No está en su cabaña?  
-Fui allí en la mañana, pero él no estaba, vine aquí esperando encontrarlo pero...Bueno no importa, gracias Jason nos vemos luego- se despidió rápidamente sintiendo como la preocupación en su pecho se hacia cada vez más grande.

Llego a la cabaña tres y habrio la puerta encontrando el lugar completamente vacio, pero está vez noto sobre la cama un pequeño cuaderno azul que se camuflaba entre las mantas. Tomo el cuaderno y con temor lo abrio en la primera pagina escrita.

Jason había ido detrás de Annabeth, con un nudo atravezado en el pecho. Se detuvo frente a la cabaña e intento calmarse, lo más probable era que él de ojos azules ya estuviera en su cabaña recibiendo una regañina de Annabeth por haberla asustado. Pero se le helo la sangre al escuchar los sollozos de la hija de Atenea.  
Entro a la cabaña encontrándose con la rubia abrazando un cuaderno mientras dejaba caer unas gruesas lagrimas. Se acerco a ella lleno de preocupación.  
-Annabeth...¿que pasó?  
-Se fue...él se fue- su voz se entrecortaba por sus sollozos.  
Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, aquello era imposible, eso no era algo que Percy haría. Miro a Annabeth, no tenia palabras. Como un ángel caído del cielo Piper aparecio por la puerta, al ver la situación se congelo por un instante, pero reacciono con rapidez y se hacerco a la muchacha y la abrazo consolándola. Miro a Jason en busca de respuestas, pero él estaba tan confundido como ella.  
Usando su charmspeak, Piper logro calmar a la rubia.  
-Debemos decirle a Quiron- Le dice Piper a Jason mientras observa a Annabeth que aunque ya no lloraba se encontraba con la mirada perdida  
Jason asintió y salio a paso apresurado hacia la Casa Grande.  
Una vez allí fue resibido por Quiron que al ver la expresión turbada del muchacho temió lo peor.  
-Se fue- dos palabras fueron suficientes para que el viejo centauro entendiera la difícil situación -Percy se ha ido- Jason pudo ver con claridad que en los ojos de Quiron se reflejo él miedo.

Quiron suspiro. Había llamado a reunión a los lideres de cabaña, la desaparicion del muchacho no podía ser tomada a la ligera.  
Todos habían llegado ya y fue solo cuestión de minutos para que notaran que la cosa era seria.  
Jason tomo la palabra y dijo algo que ninguno de los semidioses creía volver a escuchar  
-Percy se ha ido- El salón quedo en silencion total por varios segundos para después ser bombardeado con preguntas. Jason hizo una mueca, aquella forma de actuar era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría.  
-Silencio- una voz casi inaudible se escucho. Todos callaron de golpe, Annabeth había hablado y ninguno estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, mucho menos en una situación así.  
Jason volvió a hablar, esta vez explicando como había sucedido todo. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar, pero esta vez de una forma más ordenada.  
-¿Estamos seguros que no fue algún dios?- Travis Stoll cuestionó  
\- No es seguro, pero no podemos descartarlo  
-Debemos hacer equipos de busqueda- las palabras de Clarisse fueron respaldadas por varios lideres  
-Y lo haremos. Pero si en verdad Percy se fue por propia voluntad, no hay mucho que podamos hacer- Esas palabras fueron como si la realidad los golpeara a todos, Quiron tenia razón, Percy se había ido, y a diferencia de la ultima vez todo indicaba que había sido su decision.

Organizaron los equipos de búsqueda con rapidez, él ambiente de la sala era demasiado tenso y ninguno quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario en el lugar.

Annabeth casi ni se había movido desde el inicio de la reunión. Seguía sin creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era cierto. Ambos se habían prometido jamás volver a separarse, pero...¿y ahora?  
Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a invadir sus ojos pero esta vez se contuvo. Ya había llorado demasiado, ahora debía de centrarse en encontrar al sesos de alga. Pero las palabras de la carta volvieron a su mente

 _"_ _Te_ _amo_ _Annabeth_ _Chase_ _,_ _te_ _amo_ _como_ _jamás_ _pensé_ _amar_ _._ _Y_ _por_ _esa_ _misma_ _razón_ _debo_ _dejarte_ _ir_ _, porque_ _sé_ _que_ _si_ _me_ _quedo_ _te_ _haré_ _más_ _daño_ _que_ _si_ _me_ _voy_ _"_

¿Cómo era capaz de decir eso? el muy sesos de alga no tenia ni idea. Annabeth se limpio una lágrima rebelde, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo muy en el fondo sabía que el muchacho tenia razón.

Jason salio de la Casa Grande siguiendo a Nico, durante toda la reunión lo había visto tenso y nervioso, un gesto que parecería normal ante lo sucedido, pero Jason lo conocía, y sabía que él hijo de Hades estaba escondiendo algo.  
Lo vio dirigirse al bosque y él rubio fue tras él. Después de un par de minutos Jason no pudo contenerse más y lo cuestionó  
-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-Nico dejo de andar y se volteo hacia él  
-¿Que?- su voz tenia un ligero deje de nerviosismo  
-Nico, se que sabes más de lo que aparentas  
-¿A que te refieres?- estaba a la defensiva. Nico se maldijo no había sido lo sufientemente discreto  
-Nico...- Jason lo miraba fijamente, intentando socavarle información.  
-Yo...yo no se de que hablas- En aquellos momentos se odiaba por no poder controlar sus emociones. Ambos se miraron fijamente en un duelo de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Finalmente la conciencia de Nico fue más fuerte y agachando la cabeza dijo  
-Me ha echo jurarlo, no puedo decirlo- Jason maldijo en silencio  
-Eso descarta el secuestro divino- el rubio bajo los hombros afligido, aquello lo complicaba todo.  
Ambos jóvenes salieron del bosque en silencio con el deseo de que pasara lo que pasara Percy lograra sobrevivir


	9. Chapter 9

El sol se alza sobre mi cabeza, hace horas que amaneció para este momento ya deben de haber notado mi ausencia. Lanzo un suspiro, es duro dejarlo todo atrás, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias. Ya he llegado a Manhattan estoy a pocas cuadras de una estación de trenes, pero muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer y en mi mochila solo tengo un poco de néctar y ambrosia, para mi suerte hay una cafetería frente a la estación, un poco más animado camino las cuadras faltantes evitando chocar con la gente que caminaba mientas miraba a su celular, solo a mí se me ocurre ir por una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad a medio día. Entro a la cafetería y para mi suerte no hay demasiada gente, miro las vitrinas buscando algún postre que no fuera demasiado caro, al fin encuentro un pequeño pastel y cuando me disponía a comerlo una mujer vestida con una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros azules se acercó a mí, la reconocí de inmediato Némesis.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le espeto sorprendido

– Más respeto semidiós... –me responde con una mirada de advertencia –Veo que tienes hambre– dice burlona mirando mi pastel. Movió su mano haciendo aparecer varios platos de comida sobre la mesa en la que hace pocos segundos me había sentado, veo alrededor asegurándome de que ningún mortal haya notado el extraño suceso, pero nadie parece reparar en nuestra presencia, bendita niebla.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de nuevo, controlando mi tono, no quiero morir pulverizado

–Vengo a dejarte esto– La diosa hizo aparecer un pequeño aparato que reconocí al instante ¿Un celular?

Ella ríe al ver mi rostro de confusión

–Si quieres conseguir tu meta tendrás que adaptarte a este mundo. No correrás peligro Hefesto se encargó de crearlo– dice señalando el móvil – Es hora de irme Perseo, espero no mueras – dice con burla antes de levantarse e irse de la cafetería.

Miro el aparato y con un suspiro lo guardo en mi bolsillo, solo espero no volverme un adicto. En uno de las paredes del local había un reloj que definitivamente había tenido mejores días, observo la hora marcada son casi las 2. Miro la mesa la comida seguía allí, no iba a desaprovecharla, comí hasta sentirme satisfecho, guardo una parte para más tarde, no sé cuándo volveré a tener una comida en condiciones.

Salgo de la cafetería y cruzo la avenida, entro a la estación es bastante grande una de las más grandes de New York me atrevo a decir, me acerco a una de las ventanillas y (no sin dificultad) logro encontrar una línea de tren que me llevaría hasta Washington.

– Un boleto a Washington– le digo a la señora que me atendía

– Están agotados–responde con una voz monótona

–¡¿Qué?!

–Están agotados– me responde con la misma voz

–No existe otro tren...

–No– La mujer me interrumpió de inmediato, me miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, lanzo un suspiro relajando sus hombros y su mirada (al parecer si era humana) – Hay un asiento– me dice apiadándose de mi – Pero el tren sale en cinco minutos– dice mirando su reloj. Asiento con la cabeza dándole el dinero, la mujer me dio mi boleto y apenas lo tengo en mis manos salgo corriendo en dirección a los andenes, a mis espaldas alcanzo a escuchar a la mujer deseándome suerte.

Choco con varias personas durante mi carrera, me disculpo lo mejor que puedo y sigo con mi camino, llego al tren pocos instantes antes de que las puertas se cierren y el tren comience su marcha, suspiro de alivio y me dirijo a mi asiento, la mujer tenía razón el tren está lleno. Logro llegar a mi lugar y automáticamente me siento relajando mis músculos, mi asiento esta junto a la ventana, esta no es muy grande, tiene unas cortinas por si la luz me molesta, pero por ahora prefiero dejarlas como están, a mi lado se sienta un hombre bien vestido, con traje y corbata que no repara en mi presencia y a los pocos segundos de sentarse saca un libro y se concentra totalmente en él.

Ya bien acomodado me dispongo a esperar pacientemente a que las casi cinco horas de viaje terminen, falle en el intento. No tardo en aburrirme y empiezo a jugar con mis manos, estoy así por lo que me parecen horas, pero cuando miro el reloj resulta que apenas habían paso treinta minutos, gruño de frustración y el hombre de mi lado me mira con desaprobación por interrumpir su lectura, aquel gesto me recuerda a Annabeth, sonrío tristemente para este momento ella debe de querer matarme, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes...Sacudo mi cabeza no me gusta hacia donde están yendo mis pensamientos.

Miro hacia la ventana y admiro la tranquilidad que se respira a mi alrededor y no es hasta este momento que reparo en el hecho de que todo esto ha sido demasiado tranquilo, ningún monstruo me ha atacado desde que salí del campamento, no es que me molesté, pero es extraño.

Me empiezan a pesar los ojos, no he dormido bien últimamente y el cansancio de los últimos días empezó a caer sobre mis hombros, lanzo un bostezo y me acomodo para intentar dormir, pero recuerdo que aún tengo el celular en mi bolsillo, lo saco de allí y lo sostengo entre mis manos, se cómo usarlo no soy tan sesos de alga, pero estoy acostumbrado a que estos aparatos pongan mi vida en constante peligro, pero si fue Hefesto quien lo hizo se supone que estaré a salvo, no me queda más opción que arriesgarme, Némesis tiene razón si quiero quedarme en el mundo mortal tendré que acostumbrarme al móvil, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Un par de horas después soy incapaz de despejar mi vista del teléfono, ¡Estaba lleno de juegos!, para mi desgracia (bueno no es para tanto) el tren se detiene en su última parada evitando así que pueda terminar el nivel del juego que ha evitado que el aburrimiento me consuma, no sé el nombre del juego la dislexia y el hecho de que cada nivel me mantuviera totalmente concentrado hizo que el nombre pasara a segundo plano, pero creo que era algo así como ANCDY CURHS.

Me levanto de mi asiento sintiendo mis piernas algo entumecidas, camino hacia la puerta y salgo del tren, busco con la mirada la salida del andén, después de un par de minutos salgo de la estación, frente a mí se encuentra el parque Columbus y en la lejanía puedo reconocer el capitolio.

Finalmente había llegado.


	10. Chapter 10

Son casi las ocho y el sol está a muy poco de ocultarse y dar paso a la noche, empiezo a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde poder pasar la noche, camino por las calles de la ciudad pensando en que no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine, aunque claro la última vez no había puesto especial atención en los detalles de la ciudad, en aquel momento todos mis pensamientos se centraban en encontrar a Annabeth, sonrió con melancolía aunque suene tonto no puedo evitar añorar esos tiempos, a comparación de lo que he vivido durante los últimos dos años, el cruzar el país en busca de Annabeth y Artemisa no suena tan terrible.

El recuerdo de dos cazadoras no tarda en cruzar mi mente, Bianca y Zoe murieron en aquella misión y a pesar del paso del tiempo no ha habido un solo día en el que los recuerdos de sus muertes no me opriman el pecho.

Llego al centro de la ciudad y la gran cantidad de edificios y luces me hace añorar New York, camino entre la gente intentando no chocar con nadie, fallo en el intento, a duras penas logro mantener el equilibrio cuando una chica de cabello rojizo choca contra mi precipitándose al piso, rápidamente la ayudo a incorporarse mientras le pido disculpas avergonzado

—Lo siento…iba distraído— le digo mientras ella se acomoda su alborotado cabello ondulado

—No te preocupes, tendría que haber estado más atenta— me contesta ella mirándome con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos

—Clarissa Meyer— dice extendiendo su mano. No puedo evitar desconfiar, tantos años enfrentándome a monstruos disfrazados de mortales ha hecho que gestos tan simples como estos me hagan estar en alerta, por esa misma razón he aprendido a reconocer a los monstruos que pese a su habilidad camuflándose siempre dejan (sin saberlo) una pista de su verdadera naturaleza, y por eso me atrevo a asegurar que Clarissa es mortal, espero no equivocarme

—Percy Jackson— le contesto apretando su mano

—Entonces ¿Qué te trajo a Washington? — Habíamos iniciado una conversación después de nuestro encuentro en medio de la calle, ella en aquel momento me guiaba hacia un lugar en el que según ella podría descansar tranquilamente, Clarissa es bastante bajita con suerte llegaría al 1,60, de contextura bastante delgada, su piel es pálida y sin pecas, me recuerda un poco Rachel, pero a diferencia de ella sus ojos son de un azul profundo y su cabello pelirrojo es bastante oscuro siendo más castaño rojizo que rojo como tal. A pesar de conocerla hace tan solo unos minutos sentía como si lo hiciera de toda una vida, aquella chica desprendía confianza

—Es…una larga historia— Me mira inquisidoramente con sus enormes ojos, para luego lanzar una carcajada

—¿No estarás huyendo de la policía? ¿verdad? — Aquel comentario sin quererlo me hace reír sinceramente después de mucho tiempo, ella solo sonríe rodando los ojos ante mi reacción

Llegamos a un edificio de cuatro pisos de color blanco con grandes ventanas y unas puertas de madera y cristal en la entrada, luce acogedor.

—Bueno es momento de irme— me dice ella con una sonrisa, aunque puedo notar un poco de melancolía en su voz — Ha sido un placer acompañarte, Percy

—Gracias— le digo sinceramente— de no ser por ti, seguiría buscando un lugar donde quedarme, gracias Clarissa— Ella hace una pequeña mueca ante la mención de su nombre

—Llámame solo Clary, no soy muy fan de mi nombre— Yo solo asiento con una sonrisa, no puedo evitar sentirme identificado

Ambos nos despedimos, y en un momento de iluminación recuerdo pedirle su número de teléfono, con la promesa de encontrarnos otro día la veo cruzar la calle y tomar un taxi. Entro al edificio y me acerco a la mujer de recepción, se ve amargada su cabello es negro y ya deja entrever una que otra cana, sus ojos marrones lucían cansados y unas grandes ojeras se posaban bajo ellos, a pesar de todo ello la mujer era bastante atractiva

—Una habitación por favor— La mujer me mira por unos instantes con apatía, para luego mirar mi brazo

—Eres un semidiós— susurra. Maldigo en silencio, me había quitado la sudadera hace unos momentos. Me preparo para un ataque, pero la mujer solo ríe y subiéndose la manga me deja ver un tatuaje como el mío con el símbolo de Venus y las líneas de diez años de servicio— Ha pasado mucho tiempo…— la mujer se para y se acerca a un cajón sacando una llave de el— Habitación 33b, cuarto piso— dice dándome la llave— No hace falta que me pagues, debes estar cansado— Niega con la cabeza cuando intento darle unos billetes. Le insisto un poco, pero la verdad estoy que me caigo de lo cansado que estoy, finalmente cedo y me encamino hacia el ascensor, mientras se cierran las puertas escucho a la mujer susurrar algo sobre lo peligroso de las misiones.

Llego a mi habitación más muerto que vivo y abriendo la puerta me adentro a la acogedora habitación, dejo mi mochila en una mesa y me siento en la cama, miro el reloj son casi las diez aun podía considerarse temprano, suspiro profundamente, tomo mi mochila y saco una hamburguesa algo aplastada de la funda en la que puse horas antes, a pesar de estar fría y aplastada el delicioso sabor inunda mi paladar, la termino con rapidez y me encamino al baño para tomar una ducha. Ya más relajado me acuesto en la cama, a pesar de estar cansado no consigo conciliar el sueño, doy varias vueltas en la cama, para finalmente centrar mi mirada en la ventana, no tengo una buena vista, además las luces de la ciudad impiden que las estrellas puedan verse, aun así, puedo ver la constelación de Zoe brillando con fuerza, sonrió tristemente y con ese pensamiento en mente caigo en los brazos de Hipnos

 _Frio._

 _Mucho frio._

 _Mi cabeza da vueltas, mi estómago esta revuelto y mis dientes castañean, intento incorporarme sin éxito, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se siente pesado, parpadeo intentando aclarar mi mente. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién soy?_

 _Irina…_

 _Una punzada de dolor en el cerebro me paraliza por unos instantes nublándome la vista, me retuerzo por unos segundos._

 _—Irina— susurro antes de que otra punzada de dolor me embargue. Mi nombre, ese es mi nombre. Con un poco más de claridad mental empiezo a observar mi alrededor, estoy en una habitación completamente vacía, no hay ventanas y las paredes son de metal, una puerta se encuentra a poco más de un metro de donde me encuentro, una bombilla titila colgada en el techo. Estoy encerrada, aquel pensamiento me llena de pánico y siento como si una piedra me apretujara el corazón. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo._


End file.
